1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electro-visual indicators which present a visual output indicating whether they are electrically energized.
2. Prior Art
Known in the art are electro-visual indicators which operate via the intermediary of a mechanical part movable in response to the electrical energization of, for example, an electromagnetic coil. Movement of the mechanical part typically renders visible or not visible a display or character indicating whether the device is electrically energized. Such indicators, however, suffer from the disadvantage that movable mechanical parts are subject to wear and to effects of vibrations.
Also known in the art are electro-visual indicators which essentially comprise an electrically energizable light emitting source, light from which can either be used as an indication in itself of energization of the indicator, or to define characters representative of information requiring display. Indicators of this type are disadvantageous in that they are only able to give a positive indication when the indicator is actually energized and in that they typically have high power consumption requirements.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved electro-visual indicator. It is a further object of the invention to provide an electro-visual indicator having no movable mechanical parts and which has a low power consumption. It is a still further object of the invention to provide an electro-visual indicator capable of providing a positive indication either when the indicator is energized or when the indicator is not energized.